Another New Year's Eve
by IctCowgrrl
Summary: This is another story for the Secret Santa event for the LJ community. The prompt was: "Callie and Arizona take a trip to New York City during the winter holiday season. And/or: This Thanksgiving, Callie and Arizona teach Sofia about gratitude. Any rating is fine. Canon preferred. Thanks!" Guess which one I picked? Read and let me know what you think about it. Happy 2014!


She had forgotten all about the reservations she had made two years ago, but now that they were in New York, she was glad that she had convinced her wife to take a few days off and celebrate the coming new year in style. The flight had not been fun and Arizona had almost crushed Callie's hand during the long trek from Seattle to New York, but they had made it in one piece and had had so much fun during the past few days that it made all the anxiety worth it.

Taking a sip from her flute of champagne, she glanced over to her wife. Callie was dressed simply in a pair of pajama pants and a long sleeved tee-shirt, an outfit similar to what Arizona was wearing. She was securing Sofia on the sofa bed in their suite, putting pillows on either side of her and tucking her in for the night. It was 15 minutes until the ball would drop to welcome in the new year and the toddler had fallen asleep four hours earlier.

Looking back over the throng of celebrants that had gathered in Times Square to watch the ball drop, Arizona smiled as she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and warm lips brush her neck.

"This was a really good idea, sweetie. I'm glad you talked me into it."

"You're not sorry that we didn't dress up and hit some fancy party tonight?"

"Nope," Callie settled her chin on Arizona's shoulder and looked at the view below from their hotel suite.

"This is perfect. Just you and me and millions of others in Times Square."

Arizona giggled softly and turned in her wife's arms, meeting her eyes with her own.

"This has been a great trip and this is the perfect way to spend our last night here."

Callie softly smiled and kissed her lips gently.

"I agree. The whole trip has been amazing. I know Sofia loved seeing the display windows and watching the skaters in Rockefeller Center. Oh, and she loved Wicked. I still can't believe you managed to get tickets!"

Arizona grinned as she put her arms around Callie's neck after putting her champagne flute next to the ice bucket.

"I ordered them when I set-up the reservations. Pretty smart, huh?"

Callie chuckled and nodded.

"Very smart. This has been amazing, Arizona."

"Callie...," Arizona looked morphed into one that was more serious.

"I know it is impossible to forget everything that has happened, but I want to move forward from here. I know I have a lot of issues to work on, and I will, but tonight is a night for fresh starts. Let's leave the past in the past and look forward...okay?"

Arizona bit her lip gently and looked up at Callie with hope in her ocean blue eyes.

Callie looked down at her wife and raised a hand to caress her cheek.

"I need to work through some things too, but I want us to move forward and quit dwelling on the past too. We can't change what has already happened, but we can work hard to make damn sure it never happens again."

A grin spread across the blonde's face and she hugged Callie tight against her. Suddenly bright lights beamed through the window and caught her attention. The ball had just lit up, getting ready to start its descent.

"Oh, oh! Callie it's time...go hit the lights!"

The blonde let go of her wife and quickly poured two full glasses of champagne as Callie went over to the light switch and shut the lights off, leaving them in the dark save for the lights coming through the suite's windows. On her way back to their window view of the Times Square celebration, she grabbed her purse and removed a small box, tucking it into her pajama pants' pocket.

"Hurry Callie!" Arizona excitedly called her over. She wasn't going to miss the one thing they had come to New York City to witness.

A smile lit up the Latina's face as she watched Arizona's infectious excitement. She kissed her cheek as she took her champagne flute and they watched the festivities shift into high gear as people anticipated the ball drop.

Callie slide her arm around Arizona's waist and felt an arm go around hers as the brightly lit ball began to descend. They joined in with the millions on the streets below, and people from around the world watching on television, counting down to 2014.

"10"

"9"

"8"

Arizona was so caught up in the spectacle that she didn't see Callie pull out a box from her pocket and drop to her knee right at the count of "2."

Both of their voices ticked off the remaining seconds, but as the ball finished its descent and the timer struck 0, Arizona went to kiss her wife and found her down on one knee.

Callie looked up at her with love shining through her eyes and a princess cut diamond engagement ring twinkling in her hands. As the fireworks went off, they reflected off of the diamond and each other's faces.

"Arizona, you are right. This is a time for fresh starts and for moving forward. We can't change the past, but we can mold the future into what we want. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and now we can do it legally. So, Arizona Robbins, will you marry me...again?"

Arizona was stunned, but managed to nod repeatedly. The tears in her eyes sparkled in the wake of the fireworks as she tried to find her voice.

Callie was so smiling so wide that her face began to hurt, but she softly chuckled at Arizona's response as she felt tears pricking her own eyes.

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes, yes, yesyesyes!"

The smaller blonde woman launched herself at her wife, her lips landing on Callie's in a crunching, passionate kiss. They fell over laughing, kissing and crying all at once. Arizona finally felt as if the world had lifted off her shoulders and she could breathe freely again. She knew her wife really was forgiving her and they had a future to look forward to together.


End file.
